From Sith to Smuggler
by sgt2x4
Summary: This story is based of the OC I submitted to a syoc. Rated T for language and violence.


_**I'm writing this story as a side story for the story The Dark Side of The War written by SANZOKU-RASSHU. It's based on the character I submitted to his story.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 1**

**A Tall Tale Begins**

You sit in the dirty, run down cantina, sipping on you drink as he enters the cantina and begins to survey the room. The hazel eyed human stops when he sees you and he makes his way across the room. As he sits down he says. "So I've heard you've been asking questions about me. Specifically about my rumored past."

You say yes and he gives you a smirk. "Well that kind of information doesn't come free." You give him a questioning look. "You have to buy the drinks. Can't tell a story with a dry throat now, can I?" You roll your eyes and let out a sigh as you call the server droid over to take the orders. "Alright" he said "It all started on Coruscant …"

**Corusant – The Emperor's palace**

The final two imperial royal guards stood between the Emperor and the handsome intruder that dared to challenge him. One of the red armored guards thrusts forward with his lightsaber tipped spears, which the intruder easy deflected with one of his own lightsabers. He then uses the second lightsaber in his other hand to quick stab the guard through the chest.

As the guard falls to the ground dead, the other guard throws his spear to the palace floor and runs in fear, only to lifted into the air by an invisible force. "Deserters and cowards will not be tolerated!" the Emperor yelled as he breaks the guards neck and throws the limp body towards the intruder.

The intruder simple turns to the side and lets the body fly pass him. He then turns towards back to the Emperor and says "There's nowhere left for you to hide Emperor. Now it's just you and me!"

The Emperor laughed as he rises from his throne. "Foolish boy, you may be strong with the dark side, but I'm far stronger." The Emperor said as he pulled his lightsaber from his cloak.

"Care to test that theory?" the intruder said as he opened his robes and five lightsabers float out before they ignited to life. The lightsabers then began to orbit and spin around him. The Emperor let out a battle cry and the intruder returned it as they charged at one another and…

**The cantina**

The man stops abruptly as you reach over and grab the drink the droid place in front of him and stand up from the table. "Hey! Where're you going?!" the man said in surprise. "I thought you wanted to hear my story?" You turn around and say that you only want the truth. "The truth isn't nearly as interesting, but if you insist on hearing the truth then fine, I'll tell you. Just… sit back down." You eye him wearily as you sit back down but don't hand him back the drink. "Alright, so here's the truth, I'm not going to bore you with the details of my youth or my years of training. I'm going to start on the day my life changed forever. It all started in orbit of a little planet call Harven 7….

**Harven 7**

Four pirates wearing salvaged battle armor and helmet, carrying blaster rifles and a satchel made their way through the belly of a ship that they had managed to chase down. It wasn't a very big or impressive looking ship but they figured they could find something of value. As they made their towards the cockpit, one of the pirates stopped and began to set up the little surprise they had brought in the satchel.

As the three remaining pirates entered the bridge, they were met by the ship's owner. The owner was a very old chiss sitting in the co-pilots seat wearing black robes. The chiss looked at the intruders with his glowing red eyes, which had dimmed with age but had not lost any of their creepiness, and said. "What do you want?"

One of the pirates stepped forward and said "Well we just thought that we'd look around and see if ya had anything worth taking. If you don't cause any trouble, we won't have to hurt ya."

The chiss gave a dry laugh before saying "Oh, you won't have any trouble from me…" chiss's mouth curled into a smile "But I can't say the same for my apprentice."

Just as the chiss finished saying those words, a flash of red appeared behind the pirate followed by the sound of bodies hitting the floor. He wheeled around to find his allies on the ground with a man holding a red colored lightsaber standing over them. The pirate pointed the barrel of his blaster rifle at the assailant, but the young man quickly moved the blade of his lightsaber into the blasters path, cutting it in half. The pirate dropped his now useless blaster and began to back away from the young man, until he felt a hot burning pain shoot through him. Blue arcs of electricity coming from behind him danced across the pirates body as he cried in pain as his life began to fade away. Then just as suddenly as it began it stopped and the pirate dropped to his knees. He looked up at the young man and said "I… I'm sorry, if we knew you guys were sith we'd never…" The pirate never got to finish his sentence as the young man took off the pirates head with a single swing.

"Excellent work, my apprentice." The old chiss said to the young human, who looked to be in his late teens, who knelt in front of him.

"Thank you, Master Darth Thalik." The human said.

The only surviving pirate ran as fast as he could back to his ship and immediately contacted his captain. "Captain! The guys on that ship, their sith! Everyone else is dead! What do we do?!" The pirate waited for a response but none was heard. "Sir?"

"Everyone's dead?" the captains voice said over the intercom. "Even Shorg?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Did you set the bomb?"

"Yes, sir."

"Detonate it." The captain commanded.

"But sir, their sith! We can't prov-" the pirate tried to say.

"I SAID DETONATE THE BOMB! NOW!"

The human was thrown to the floor as the two ships suddenly decoupled and the pirates ship began to fly away from them. The human jumped into the pilots seat and put the throttle down as fast as he could to try and get some distance from the pirates, knowing that they were going to try and shoot them. But as they began to enter the planet's atmosphere, a sudden explosion rocked the entire ship and caused them to begin to flat towards the planet at deadly speed.

_**Ok, that's it. I hope you guys like it and be sure to check out SANZOKU-RASSH's story. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. See you guys next time. **___


End file.
